Typically, touch sensors, such as capacitive touch sensors for detecting a user's touch, are of a generally flat shape provided on a flat substrate. Curved touch sensors and curved substrates present difficulties in their electrical and mechanical interconnection to circuitry, such as a touch sensor controller, which affect the reliability and durability of the curved touch sensors.
The listing or discussion of any prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.